Claiming her Birthright
by 9E
Summary: Kamui knew it was her Birthright, but could she claim it?
1. Execution

So I decided to start up this side project here, it's my take on how Birthright should have gone much like my Revelations version. It should be noted that I will be touching on things in the game quite differently. Why? Eh cause I feel like it.

Also as a warning that I will be using some mature theme's. By which I mean I will be hitting on the topics of ptsd, suicide, self-harm, depression, etc.

There will be no lemons! That's right, if you are here for lemons you shall find none here, people we have Archive of our Own for that so go there. Anyway onto the **Disclaimer:** I own nothing regarding the Fire Emblem Fates series. Any and all credit goes to the devs. This story is strictly fan made and I intend to make no money off of this. Any content that is exactly identical to the game is because I had no problems with how that part of the story plays out. That said this story is simply my take on how Birthright should have played out.

* * *

It was just before the first light of dawn. The staff of the Northern Fortress began their morning duties. Fires were lit, ovens prepared for baking, candles lit to cast their off yellow glow illuminating the dreary Fortress that slowly came to life. Just outside its walls two horses clopped up to the iron gate dragging a coach wagon behind them. Its occupants looked at the Fortress while they waited for the guard to confirm their arrival.

The youngest bounced in her seat with excitement unable to contain herself. She was oblivious to the conversation going on with the other two occupants.

"Do you think she'll be happy to hear the news?"

The voice belonged to a certain Lilac haired princess who watched her younger sister with an idle eye of amusement. Indeed, the youngest had a way with making her happiness contagious, able to lift just about anyone's spirits if given the chance.

"She should be. After all she's been doing exceptionally well in her studies. In fact, with a little work, she may become just as powerful as I am. Just last week she made a perfect score two unannounced tests I gave her to see if she had been studying. Father tasked me with her training after all so it's to be expected that she would be doing so well."

The voice that replied belonged to the middle child of the family. Once the guard was finished, the iron gate to the Northern Fortress groaned and creaked as a servant began cranking the wheel that would pull the steel chains used to lift the gate open. Leo continued with a hint of concern

"Although I'm concerned about why he's so keen that I keep him updated on the progression of her abilities as Seer. It's not like him to be so interested in fortune telling."

The eldest sister of the Nohrian Siblings, Camilla, allowed a smile to play across her lips as she said in a reassuring tone that, thankfully, had the intended effect on her brother

"Father is just being thorough, she is a Princess of Nohr after all and needs to excel at everything she can do"

Within Kamui's room, a hauntingly beautiful tune filled the air. It was her favorite thing to listen to in the fortress and it was rare to not hear it at least once during the day. After her long arduous studies, she would often retreat to her room to listen to the music box. The music box had been a gift from her older sister on her sixteenth birthday and quickly become one of her dearest treasures.

Kamui's room was small despite being Nohrian Royalty. It contained a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a bedside table, a table with several candles and a comfortable looking purple pillow resting at its center. On the pillow rested a long black silk cloth that was no wider than a woman's forearm. It was fashioned with expensive silk and appeared to be extremely soft to the touch. The rooms sole occupant sat before the table on her knee's back straight as she reached out for the cloth. Once her finger tips grazed the cloth she grasped it gently and wrapped it about her head once, twice, three times before tying it off. The ends trailing down to just below her shoulders disappearing under the mass of white hair that came to an end at her hips.

She wore a long black form fitting sleeveless dress made from the same material as her blind fold. On her arms she wore black sleeves that stopped just before her shoulders. Lining the bottom of the dress was two tree branches that snaked about each other as they circled around. Near her wrists was a small black cord that wrapped around her middle finger, both ends connected to the sleeves. The sleeves had a small intricate silver thread design resembling tree branches but with no leaves on them as they branched up the sleeves to the other side. Draped about her shoulders was a small black cloak that covered her that top half of her upper body ending at her elbows.

Despite the protests from the maid staff, her siblings included, she refused to wear shoes. As a small child she never wore shoes and it seemed she was not about to break tradition. There was a brief knock on the door prompting the woman to look up at the source of the noise. Calling out softly she said

"You may enter."

No sooner had she finished speaking did the door open and a sing song voice called out "Good morning Milady!" the sound of china clinking filled the air as Felicia entered the room followed by Flora who carried a tray of food with a cup of tea. With a gentle smile she looked down at the table in front of her saying

"Ah, Good morning Felicia and Flora"

Flora wordlessly placed the tray in front of her Liege taking a few steps back with her hands clasped together in front of her. After a few moments she said, "Good morning to you as well Milady, did you sleep well?"

Once Kamui heard the question she frowned in response but didn't say anything. After taking a sip of her tea, she replied, "No I didn't." her tone clearly indicated that she didn't want to dwell further on the subject. The rest of the breakfast was carried out in silence. Once the last of her breakfast was finished she accepted Felicia's offered hand and stood. While Flora gathered up the tray Felicia informed "Milady, your siblings are awaiting you in the study. It seems that have something important to tell you."

Kamui replied with quiet thanks before leaving her room followed by Felicia. As she walked her hand trailed every so lightly along the wall behind her. The rough coarse stone pinched slightly but she didn't mind. When she neared the study, she heard her siblings talking which prompted her to stop just before the door to listen to what they were saying. It sounded like arguing which came as somewhat of a shock to her. She never knew her siblings to fight amongst themselves.

"She needs more time training! Adept as she may be with magic she simply isn't ready with a sword, what if someone catches her off guard and she can't cast a spell?"

That was Xanders voice. His tone sounded quite agitated but that wasn't unusual when she spent time training with him. Outside of training he always sounded distract which often made her wonder what bothered him. However, when she prodded for information he would give a dismissive excuse and change the subject.

"That isn't your decision Brother. Father feels that he has need of her abilities hence why has demanded her presence."

She heard Leo reply in his usual calm and collected tone. That response really caught her attention. Father needed her? She had a chance to be useful? Her heart beat quickened at the chance to finally leave the gloomy fortress but paused when Xanders voice cut through her thoughts

"You know as well as I that she will be dead the moment she enters a fight. She can barely lift a sword! Painful as it may be to admit, it would be better if-"

After having heard enough of her siblings arguing Kamui rounded the corner to stand in the entrance of the study. She could feel the heat of the fire in the fireplace on her face but ignored it as she waited for her siblings to speak up. Upon making her presence known the two brothers quickly ceased their conversation. However, it was becoming apparent that she had heard enough. Leo spoke up breaking the deafening silence that permeated the air

"Sister! You're here, how have you been?"

It was a question in futility. The younger brother could tell that Kamui was clearly upset. Her hands rested at her sides as she stared at her older brother with a set frown. Xander knew well that she was blind but he could still feel her gaze boring into him. Moments passed then she asked in her ever constant soft voice "Because you are so distant when it comes to be a member of the family, brother, I'll forgive you. Perhaps you'll come to see me in a new light when my name begins to show up in your reports on the war." Her words caught the brothers off-guard but they recovered quickly. Xander chose to let the comment slide for now as Kamui said as she stepped into the study with both her hands clasped together resting just above her waist.

"Leo, it is nice to see you-" A smile graced her features as she continued "-I hear that Father has requested to see me. May I ask what the occasion is?"

Leo crossed the room to pick up a package that was the size of a book wrapped in brown paper tied together with regular twin. He approached Kamui holding it out to her as he explained "We'll have plenty of time to discuss the details later with Father. But I do have a gift for you." She accepted the gift and slowly removed the twine then followed the brown paper. It was a magic tome. The woman smiled and thanked him as the trio left. On the way to the coach they were joined by Camilla and Elise exchanging light hearted banter as they walked.

Castle Krakenburg

"Father, You wish for me to…..execute these men?"

Kamui was shocked at his demand. The question seemed to anger the King who replied "You heard me girl, need I repeat myself?" opting to not provoke him further she slowly descended the short flight of stairs from the throne as a ninja, a woman dressed in only baggy trousers and a bra band, with a small number of samurai. The oddly dressed woman called out

"I am Rinkah, Daughter of the flame tribe chieftan. And who are you, Nohrian Princess?"

Kamui replied as she slightly bent her knees while bowing her head in a formal manner with her hands clasped together in front of her resting above her waist

"I am Princess Kamui of Nohr, Daughter of King Garon, third in line to the throne. Unfortunately, it is my duty to be your executioner. Please understand that I bear you no ill will. Perhaps in another life we may be friends."

* * *

Welp there it is, hope you all enjoyed it!

Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think :D

Talley-ho!


	2. Disbelief

**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding the FE Fates series. Any and all credit goes to the Dev who made the series. Again I own nothing.**

* * *

The first thing Kamui registered was the bitter cold winter air. As her mind slowly roused to full consciousness, the events of her failed mission came to the forefront of her mind. It was obvious that she had been captured. But by who? There was a presence to her left. Easily noticed when the pop and snap of a small fire reached her ears. A rough coarse sensation danced across her finger tips. Somehow it felt different to the hard Nohrian oak wood that she had become accustomed to. Nohrian wood, when processed, felt smoother; less coarse, when used for lodging. They must be Hoshidan. Who else would dare risk capturing a member of the Nohrian Royal Family? A female voice spoke up. Carrying a rough edge yet confident edge. They were sure of themselves. "Ah, You're awake. Sorry about that bump on the head." It was Rinkah. She identified herself as a member of the Flame Tribe back at Castle Krakenburg. Kamui also remembered Jakobs remark about Rinkah during the fight. Such a woman must truly be a member if they were so brazen as to directly charge at them.

"I recognize that voice. You're the one from the flame tribe, yes?"

Kamui knew that ignoring Rinkah would be rude. If her sibling were in her position, they wouldn't have even acknowledged the Flame Tribe woman. But Kamui was not of like mind with how they would normally approach this situation.

"Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a Flame Tribe village within Hoshido's territory. I'm going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities." Kamui remained silent as she interlaced her fingers in her lap, contemplating her fate. If Rinkah spoke the truth, then no doubt she would be executed. And it was unlikely that anyone would come to rescue her. The Nohrian Princess couldn't understand why she felt so calm. This situation felt… familiar. Was it the faint presence she felt lingering in the back of her mind? Perhaps. But her rational mind knew that it was also very unlikely.

"Yes, I suppose the Hoshidan Royal Family would like an explanation for an unprovoked attack. Then I will most likely be executed."

Castle Shirasagi

Ryoma watched Kaze silently approach from his spot in front of the Throne. The calm demeanor of the High Prince was something to be aspired to. Following close behind him was Rinkah and the woman that he had claimed to be Kamui. At first, he had his reservations. But they were a distant memory. Ryoma was certain that she was indeed Kamui. There was simply no way to mistake her almost platinum white hair. When Kaze kneeled before him, head bowed as a sign of respect, he addressed the Ninja. "Welcome back, Kaze. Good work." With a slight smile tugging at his lips, Kaze replied, "Thank you, Lord Ryoma."

Kamui's head slowly raised. Eyes, though unseeing, locked on the commanding presence within the massive room. Her pointed ears twitched at the reply from the friendly Ninja. "Lord Ryoma? Yes… I remember that name. You are High Prince of Hoshido. Soon to be King, if I am not mistaken." Before Ryoma could form a reply, the familiar rough voice that belonged to Rinkah spoke up. "Yes this is Lord Ryoma. High Prince of Hoshido."

Silence fell over the room as Kamui lightly grasped both sides of her dress. Just barely bending her knees with her head bowed and introduced herself. Her voice was soft yet somehow carried the weight of an Empress who ruled everything the sun's rays touched. It was as if her own sheer force of will commanded their undivided attention of everyone in the room. Even the guards, who stood ever quiet at attention in front of each pillar of the room, couldn't help but glance in her direction. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Princess Kamui of Nohr." Slowly straightening, she continued, her voice showing no emotion and her expression calm as ever "If you wish for an explanation for Nohrs unprovoked attack, then I have none. The fault rests upon my shoulders alone for not keeping those under my command in line. If you wish to execute me, then know that I bear no ill will and shall not resist. My only request is that you please make it quick."

Kamui had expected some form of response. If the stories she had overheard were true, then a guard would have roughly seized her arm. No doubt with the intent to lead her to cell under the Castle. But there was nothing. She wondered what was happening. What could they be possibly doing? It frustrated her that she could feel nothing. Unable to discern the faintest hint of the unknown that surrounded her.

"I cannot believe it is really you."

It was a new voice. But it felt… familiar. Calming. The restlessness that had begun to well inside the Draconic Princess died out. Soothed by the soft tones of this new voice. This presence brought on a sense of comfort for Kamui. She couldn't help but turn to face the direction from which she heard this voice. Though she said nothing, this simple action of turning must have been enough for them. A warmth that she had only known from the affectionate hugs of her Sisters enveloped her. Gentle hands that pulled her into a tight hug. Catching Kamui briefly by surprise. But that was short lived. Against her better judgement, Kamui found herself returning this person's hug. This voice spoke again. Its tone wavered slightly but held strong all the same.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Kamui my sweet child!"

This prompted the Nohrian Princess to gently push against the shoulders of the woman who claimed to be her Mother. She replied in a tone tinged with disbelief.

"King Garon is my father and my mother is dead. That isn't possible."

After Mikoto had explained the events that lead to Kamui's abduction by Nohr, Ryoma finally spoke. Confirming Mikoto's story "It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma." Kamui's head swam. She couldn't believe their words. How could she? All she knew was Nohr. But… did she? It was a memory she only dwelled on every once in a while. When her studies were completed earlier than usual. Or when she overheard the off-hand comment of a passing Servant. Voicing their confusion about Kamui's refusal to wear shoes at all.

 _The dark ghostly image of a man holding a katana, standing before her. He drops to one knee. Then falls to his side. Suddenly, a black hand encompasses her vision. Darkness._

The memory bothered her. Whenever she dwelled on it, tried to decipher its meaning, more would come to the surface. But they were just as indecipherable as the first. It frustrated her. Not because she couldn't discern what they were. No, they frustrated her because they felt both like they were hers. Yet they didn't at the same time. Most of all-despite her frustration-they worried her.

Could Ryoma and her self-proclaimed Mother be right?

Her expression shifted from disbelief, confusion, to worry. Something that Ryoma obviously picked up on. "We can discuss this more when you've had some time to rest. No doubt the journey here has been hard." Kamui could only nod in acknowledgement. Despite her reservations on the offer, she couldn't deny nor oppose him. They had taken her grimoire. She couldn't fight even if she wanted to. Regardless, she needed time to think anyway. Something that Leo always encouraged. It allowed the opportunity for growth. For more knowledge.

Kamui wasted no time in roaming about the room she had been lead to. Soft delicate hands running over various trinkets and oddities. Hard, soft, and rough. Each contour and surface. Committing each and every bauble to memory. Reaching the bed, she slowly laid on the seemingly large bed. It's soft silk sheets prompting a long sigh to escape her lips. The stress of the day's events drained from her body. She hadn't realized how tense she was until her body had laid completely into the soft mass of sheets and bed. Moments passed beore Kamui resumed her contemplation on Ryoma's words. She found it difficult to believe the story. Something the Princess could hardly be faulted for. After what felt like hours continuously coming to the same conclusion-that they were lying-she finally gave up. Kamui reasoned that she had done enough for the day.

As she began untying her blind fold preparing to go to sleep, choosing to leave the days problems for tomorrow, a soft knock reached her ears. Ringing through the air like wooden striking wood. Kamui allowed herself a quiet yet annoyed sigh. "Who is it?" She called, already suspecting that it might be a member of Hoshidan Royalty. Most likely come to remind her that she would be under constant guard. She had been only partially correct.

"It's me Hinoka-"

There was a pause. As if the impending guest was unsure of herself. The voice that followed was far less confident than previously. It's tone wavering. "-May I come in?" Kamui couldn't quite explain it but the sound of Hinoka's voice prompted a twinge of familiarity. A faint memory slowly rising to the surface. The distant memory bringing to mind vague and blurry image of someone with crimson red hair standing before her. Her timid smile at a statement she could no longer remember. Crisp early morning air dancing across her senses.

Pushing the memory aside with a shake of her head, Kamui replied. Gently folding her blindfold and setting it to the side. "Yes, you may enter" It seemed as though Hinoka wasn't going to wait for an answer. Even as she spoke, the door was already opening. The quiet nigh in-audible slide of wood against wood caused Kamui's ears to twitch. Quiet footsteps slowly came to a stop a few feet from her. Once again, the silence that Kamui so desperately preferred resumed its inevitable reign in the room.

Hinoka could barely contain the soft gasp that died quickly on her lips. She had waited for so long to see her younger sister. Dreamed of all the ways she would storm Castle Krakenburg with her family. Cutting down Nohrian after Nohrian with her naginata. Throwing open the door to the cell that they held Kamui in. And finally bringing her home. Promising that she would never let anything happen to Kamui again. But she never imagined just how drastically Kamui would change. She remembered how Kamui preferred to keep her hair cut short just like her own. How she hated to wear such long dresses that restricted her movement. But most of all, she remembered how bright Kamui's eyes were. Matching the gleam only attainable by a fine cut emerald. Capturing the hearts and envy of only the greediest of men. Vain enough to believe they could own such a treasure.

It almost made her think that the now grown woman before her was not Kamui. But Hinoka knew better. It was her platinum hair that condemned Kamui. The Crimson-Haired Princess knew that it was only her younger Sister that could have such colored hair. Hinoka stood rooted to the spot. Shock closing its fingers around her throat. Preventing her ability to utter a single word. Burning the image of the woman who sat before her into her mind's eye. The long black dress, the satin partial sleeves she wore, the embroidery on her dress, her almost regal posture that would put even the most well-mannered of royalty to shame, her silver eyes that remained locked on her as though she were peering into her soul. It was almost too much for the Pegasus Knight. It was as if Kamui was born a Nohrian. The extreme differences of the Sister she had always envisioned compared to the woman before her clashing so heavily; It almost made it too difficult for her to speak. A question began to form on her lips. Kamui spoke first.

"May I help you, Princess Hinoka?"

Within the breath of a single moment, Hinoka's hopes were crushed. The way she spoke was too much for her. She couldn't believe it-wouldn't believe it. But there it was. Proof of Ryoma's words. Beyond a shadow of doubt. Hinoka's mind tried to rationalize it. A vain attempt to find some small hint of understanding. How could this be possible? What could that Nohrians have done to her? In that single moment, Hinoka had her answer.

The Nohrian's had brainwashed her. Warped the sweet young Kamui she had once known into something different. Something twisted. The Nohrian's had done this to her.

She would never forgive them.

* * *

A bit sudden but I felt I should toss this up to show that I haven't given up on this story yet. Hope you enjoyed! :)

-9E

(EDIT: This story has been moved to my Archive of our Own profile and will be continued there. Check my profile for the Pen Name.)


End file.
